


Solution

by Cloud889



Series: Problems and Solutions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Time, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock found a solution ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend birthday, I hope it's not so bad.

“John” 

John lifted his eyes from the newspaper and looked at Sherlock “Yes?”

“I found a solution”

John raised his eyebrows “Solution for what?”

“For you not to date other women again”

John stared at him for few seconds before he could find his voice “and what is it?”

“well, you said that the only difference between a date with me and date with Sara is that you will get off by the end of it, correct?”

John really was dreading where Sherlock was going with this “and…?”

“ So, I only need to make sure you get off by the end of our “dates” too.”

John was struck speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked me to continue this so I tried my best, hope you like it.

 

John was staring at him for the last ten minutes without uttering a sound. Sherlock was getting worried. He didn’t think he said anything shocking, he simply found a logical solution to a problem; not having John with him whenever he needed him. He waited another ten minutes when there was no change he said impatiently,

“Well, what do you think??”

 

John blinked once then twice but he didn’t say anything. Sherlock was getting more annoyed than worried. He finally lost his temper and shouted ,

“SAY SOMETHING”

John jumped at the loud yell but it seemed to wake him up from whatever trance he was in because he stood up and glared at Sherlock saying,

“Say something!! you want me to say something?? I will. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?” How can you say something like that so causally like it’s nothing like it’s just, as you put it, a solution to a problem, which let me add, IT”S NOT REALLY A PROBLEM”

Sherlock shouted back,

“IT IS A PROBLEM. I DON”T WANT YOU TO DATE WOMEN”

“WHY”

“BECAUSE I WANT ALL YOUR ATTENTION ON ME ALONE. I WANT YOU TO SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH ME.”

“OF COURSE YOU DD YOU SELFISH GIT. YOU WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU DISREGARDING EVERYONE’S ELSE NEEDS”

“NO I DIDN’T. I FOUND A SOLUTION THAT WORKED FOR BOTH OF US, USING YOUR OWN WORDS AS DATA”

“HOW THOUGHTFUL OF YOU. AND WHY ARE WE SHOUTING???”

“I DON’T KNOW”

 

John took a deep breath and said in a calmer voice,

“Sherlock, this is ridiculous. We can discuss this as adults, I know it will be hard for you but we can manage.”

Sherlock glared but John only smiled back at him.

“Fine, you want to talk so talk”

John gritted his teeth “I said I want us _both_ to talk”

“I said what I wanted to say. It’s your turn to reply”

John sighed before answering

“Very well. I don’t agree, good night”

John left the room leaving a stunned Sherlock behind.

***

Sherlock chased after John and stopped him from ascending the stairs.

“John wait. I changed my mind I want to talk”

John raised his eyebrows,

“I thought you said all what you want to say”

Sherlock gritted his teeth,

“I was wrong”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly”

“Don’t let me repeat it, you know very well what I said”

John grinned.

“but I like to hear it again”

Sherlock scowled and John grinned wider and said,

“If you don’t mind I’m going up to…”

Sherlock interrupted him.

“I WAS WRONG. Happy now?”

“Very much. Let’s go back to the sitting room and hear what you have to say”

They walked into the room and sat down on the sofa, each on one side.

Sherlock started talking immediately,

“I want to have you with me whenever I need you, I don’t want for anything or anyone to stop you from coming with me. I initially thought that the life of adventure, the thrill of danger were enough to keep your whole attention but _apparently_ it wasn’t, so I looked for and found the perfect solution but you don’t seem to agree.”

Sherlock stopped talking at this point and looked expectantly at John waiting for his reply.

John stared at him for several seconds before he coughed and replied,

“Then you want ,as I said before, what’s best for you and not caring about what I need.”

Sherlock was about to protest but John interrupted him

“Offering to get me off after each case we have together is not what I need , Sherlock”

Sherlock frowned and asked

“What do you need then??”

John sighed knowing explaining this to Sherlock would be difficult so he asked instead,

“Why having me with you all the time is this important to you.”

“Because you make everything better”

John’s eyes widened and Sherlock continued,

“Everything becomes clearer, my brain works faster and I’m able to tolerate the stupidity of people . You stimulate my mind in ways I never thought possible before I met you. I need You John Watson”

John was overwhelmed with strong emotions for the man sitting next to him. He had to clear his throat several times before he found his voice.

“I didn’t realize you feel this way”

“I do. Now all I need to know is what you need”

“I need to think about it”

“But John…”

“No but about it. I’ll tell you my decision tomorrow morning. Good night.”

John got up and went up the stairs before Sherlock could say anything else.

****

John couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing around until he finally gave up and just lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about happened earlier. He always knew Sherlock needed him but hadn’t expected the extent or for Sherlock to put it the way he did. The thing was he felt the same, but he couldn’t agree to what Sherlock was offering because he wanted so much more and was almost sure Sherlock didn’t. He couldn’t ask Sherlock to change for his sake and he wouldn't.

****

The next morning Sherlock was sitting on the sofa reading the newspapers. He didn’t raise his head when John entered the room and only murmured a quiet “good morning” in response to John’s greeting.

John busied himself with making tea. He was stalling but couldn’t help it. He knew that Sherlock was expecting an answer very soon. When the tea was ready he walked towards Sherlock and sat next to him.

Sherlock glanced sideways at him but didn’t say anything and returned to reading the newspaper.

John braced himself then said,

“I need more than you just getting me off after each case”

Sherlock lowered the newspaper and looked at him and John continued,

“I need real dating. I need the whole package and if you are uncomfortable with that then it’s okay but I can’t settle with anything less. I’m sorry”

Sherlock looked at him for several minutes with confuse expression on his face and said,

“But John we are already dating”

John was about to protest but Sherlock continued talking

“We live together, we solve cases together, we dine together. We are always comfortable with each other company and you make me happy and I _know_ that I make you happy. But you want proper dates. _Normal dates_ ” and Sherlock rolled his eyes at this obviously not getting why people would want that “and I’m willing to give you that, because I’m willing to do whatever makes you happy”

John was about to say something but Sherlock didn’t give him the chance and kept talking,

“And it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, not if it was with you. I’ve just never seen the point of it before.”

“But Sherlock..”

This time Sherlock interrupted him with a firm kiss on the lips. When he drew back, John was staring stupidly at him and Sherlock said firmly,

“Sex doesn’t freak me out John”

John nodded still dazed from the kiss. Sherlock grinned and pressed his lips again against John’s. This time John fervently kissed back.


End file.
